


Monster fucking

by Of_Coffee_and_Smut



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Monsters, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, linkcest - Freeform, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Coffee_and_Smut/pseuds/Of_Coffee_and_Smut
Summary: A collection of nsfw drabbles of different Links getting fucked by monster, sometimes the Links being said monsters.Again I'm only posting this because friends asked be too.Lot's on non-con
Relationships: Link/Monster Links, Link/monster
Kudos: 29





	1. HW Link vs Deku baba

Link didn’t know if his luck could get any worse considering the situation he was in right now.

Of course life couldn’t have been easy for the young hero because he found himself being fucked by a plant...yes a plant. Link had not seen or accounted for any Deku Babas when he had gone out exploring, by the time he noticed the plant with teeth it was too late.

It had clamped around his torso but hadn’t killed him, no the sharp teeth and massive jaws just kept the struggling hero in place; no matter how many times he tried to swing his sword he could land a hit on the plant.

What sent a shiver down his spine when the Deku’s tongue started to feel around Link checking out his clothes and trying to get a taste of his skin. Well Link thought it was a tongue however considering it was now thrusting in and out of him, the hero was now thinking it was the creature’s penis.

It was thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, the only thing really helping Link was not screaming in pain was the slick that covered the tongue that had now left a resado every it touched, which is what was producing the wet sound as it continued to thrust it. Link wasn’t sure because of the acke he was feeling but he knew somehow deep down that every time it thrust another inch slowly sank in, as if it was trying to go as deep as possible.

Finally the thrusting stopped and Link tried to mentally check what was happening, he was still bound by the monster but now on his knees. His own length was painfully hard wanting it’s release and he worse the Deku Baba’s tongue was resting in his gut. He soon found the reason why the plant stopped was when he felt some orbs were slowly pushing their way through into the hero.

Orb after orb filled the hero until the poor hero came after the relentless attack on his prostate. Finally after so many orbs filled the hero’s gut the Deku Baba removed himself from the hero before disappearing in the ground. Warrior just fell on the ground as one thought ran through his mind.

_‘Why him?’_


	2. FS Link Vs Manhandala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The colors, Green, Blue, Red and Vio vs Manhandala

Link really wonders how he found himself in situations like this, right now he was split because of the four swords and fought a really big, really aggressive Deku Baba; well it’s name was Manhandala but honestly he didn’t care.

Right now the Colors were just trying to avoid the creatures sharp teeth as they maneuvered hoping to get a clear cut to the monster's stem. However it didn’t matter how many well placed steps or cuts the colors had planned, the monster always seemed to stop them from reaching their goal. The colors day only got worse when a hero in red let out a scream before being enclosed in a mouth.

“RED!” The others yelled out before they were met with a similar fate. Lucky, or unlucky for the Colors, the monster wasn’t concerned with eating the links but more so spreading their seeds.

Red tried to escape the warm mouth that now trapped him, he wasn’t a hero for no reason. A tongue came from a hole in the beast mouth and moved itself over the hero who gave a squeal at the feeling before drowsiness instantly set in; it had to be the beast's saliva.

Red just lied down, not feeling like he could fight. The beast’s tongue worked it’s way down to tear through the hero's leggings. The tongue immediately thrusted into the hero, if had not been for the drowsiness the hero was experiencing he would have likely screamed in pain.

The beast thrusted into the hero and kept a brutal and rough pace, Red silently thought that the creature might be trying to kill the hero through fucking them too hard. Red cursed his tiny body as the tongue got deeper and deeper until the thrusting finally stopped; Red knew it was resting in his stomach.

The tongue started to swell as small orbs began to move towards the hero, they were small and hard and despite how much Red wanted to scream and cry out; he couldn’t do anything but let out a moan of protest. Orb after orb entered the small hero until he felt like his stomach would burst. Red finally thought it was over until he felt a liquid enter his body.

It seems like whatever affected him was finally starting to wear off before this time Red was able to jerk his head as he gave a cry of protest. However the plant was apparently finished with the hero as it soon spit him out, the other colors soon following all having similar experience.

_Hyila above what was wrong with the monster?_


	3. Naga LoZ Link (Hyrule) vs FS Link (Green mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green and his siblings were hired to get rid of the snake monster in a cave, to bad it close to laying season for them.

Hyrule couldn’t get enough of the little adventurer that had wandered his way into his home. And while this normally was an annoyance seeing how adventurers had a habit of drawing weapons on him, this one was different mainly because his two cocks were buried deep inside the young hero.

The naga drew closer to the hero, wrapping his tail tighter around his legs and bringing him in more, causing the hero who had lovingly nicknamed Green to sob as he was forced to take the massive cocks in deeper.

Hyrule let out a purr as he settled in for a moment before immediately pulling himself out, ramming back into the hero, pulling cries and sobs from the young man. It didn’t take long for Green to let out a cry as he came but Hyrule wasn’t done with him.

As the Naga let out moan, cum and eggs moved out of his cocks filled the green clad heroes guts, causing the poor hero to come again.

Green’s eyes rolled back as the pleasure became too much to bear before he passed out. Hyrule let out a sign as he removed himself from the hero and picked him up, he slowly moved the hero over to the nest where two other similarly looking heroes slept, their stomach full of eggs as well.

Hyrule placed Green with his brothers as he pulled over a fluffy blanket to allow the heroes to sleep. From what the first one he took, Red had told him they had been brothers, four of them, all hired to kill the mysterious naga hiding out in a cave close by town. They made the two mistakes, one going into Hyrule's cave alone instead of together and two being so adorable and cute especially when it was so close to his laying season.

Hyrule head shot up as he heard of a sword scraping by the entrance of his cave. Hyrule’s cocks immediately got hard as he headed into the direction of his last missing mate, Vio.


	4. SS Link (Sky) vs Naga OoT Link (Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly this was a request

Sky grunted as the hard cock was shoved back into him forcefully, causing him to press further into the ground. The naga over him let out chuckle as the male naga pulled back and began to start his hard thrust.

Sky cried out with every hard thrust before trying to look around trying to look for his lost weapon before he finally spotted it, the master sword. Sky reached out with one hand, making sure to use the other to grab the naga’s hair to make it look like he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He reached, he was so closed.

Then the end of a silver snake tail tied around his wrist stopping him grabbing the sword.

“Now that won’t do, will it?” The naga asked with a hiss before lifting Sky off the ground.

Sky soon found himself on the mass of the naga long tail, trying his best to hold onto dear life as the Naga speared him with his two cocks, adding his other one as a punishment for trying to get away.

The naga just smiled as he thrust into the hero, watching the adventurer’s face turned from a stubborn look to flushed with pleasure, his mouth open as sweet moans sang from his lips. He was so cute, he was so soft, nothing like every other adventurer that had wandered into the older home.

The naga let out a moan as he finally came, causing Sky to do much of the same, his eyes rolling back as pleasure overtook him. The naga froze as he felt round orbs leaving his one clock, his idea was soon proven right as the adventurer was finally able to raise his head, getting a look at his own inflated stomach.

“What did you do?” Sky whimpered out as the Naga brought a clawed hand to rub the boy’s stomach.

“I guess i happened to like you just a bit too much” The naga said with a smile “My name is Time, and you’ll be carrying my clutch.”

“H-how long? How long till I can leave” Sky asked, just wanting nothing more than to get out of this cave. Time’s face turned into a feral grin.

**“Now who said you would be leaving?”**


	5. Naga Link vs Dark Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Dark Link with a Naga

Dark was going to strangle Ganon if he got out of this alive, the older man had forced him to check out his cave that no one would dare enter. It was a typical cave and at first Dark thought it would be normal.

However, considering he was wrapped up in a snake's tail and was trying to stop the Naga from strangling him.

“Please, don’t kill me” Dark whispered out “please I’ll do anything” He begged.

Dark didn’t like the smirk the Naga has.

Link kept thrusting one of his dicks into the random guy's mouth, if the man wanted to wander into his cave he could help himself for stress relief. Dark tried to push the Naga off of him while trying to choke a breath around the cock. Eventually the Naga finally stopped thrusting as a salty liquid felt down the poor man’s throat.

The Naga pulled out of the young mans mouth before throwing him to the ground tearing his pants along the way.

This was going to be so much fun.  
Dark didn’t get much of a warning before the beast began shoving both of it’s big cock into the poor man’s asshole. He let out a scream as tears fell down his face as the Naga slowly slid into his poor hole. He didn’t know how long it lasted; it wasn’t long until Dark felt the Naga’s pelves right up against his bottom.

The Naga gave a smile before it pulled back and slammed back into the dark hair man, making pleasure tingle up his spine. Thrust after thrust, pleasure after pleasure kept going causing the poor man’s limp dick to become erect. Dark could filled the dicks inside him swelling up but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the sound of his panting.

Link let out a groan as he came inside the poor man, he looked at the man lovingly before he noticed the man’s bloated stomach. He ran a hand over the man's stomach, who was too much consumed by pleasure from his cumming. Link was shocked when he felt the eggs inside the poor man, he thought he had enough control to keep himself from losing control.

Link shrugged as he brought the man closer to a hug, it looks like he has a new mate and little ones on the way.


	6. Oot Link vs ? (Something with wings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know

Link could help the smile on his face as the water rushed around his legs, after feeling mud on them for the past two days it was nice to feel clean. The hero still kept on his tunic, as Navi’s scolding still rang in his ear but his underside was bare.

Link looked down at the water, he knew it was stupid for Navi’s words to hold so much power over him but at the same time she was his guardian fairy, even if she abandoned him. She had freaked out after he had grown up so fast and spent every second of the journey reminding him that as soon as it was done, he needed to return back to the forest where it was safe.

He slowly got out of the water shaking his head, he knew it was stupid to be afraid of everything, hell he finally just left Lon lon ranch after being traumatised by his adventure in Termina. He had just turned 18, he needed to get over whatever fear that Navi had injected into him.

The sound of crushing leaves made Link jump as he picked up his sword. The hero looked around in fear and worry before taking in a breath. He waited like that for ten minutes before he finally set down his sword and headed back to the fire, he honestly needed to go put on some pants on.

Before Link could reach for his pants, claws came soring down pinning him arms to his side, as a weight seemingly stuck on his lower back. Whatever this creature was it was strong enough to keep his arms to his side yet not heavy enough to push him to the ground.

Link was angry, he was originally going to slam the creature back onto a tree, but before he could really take a step back he felt something large and somewhat smiley press between his legs. Somewhere in the back of Links mind he knew this couldn’t be good. He opted to press his knees together, hoping that it would cut off access to whatever the thing was looking for.

It didn’t stop the creature as the large thing slipped between the gap and pressed deep inside the hero’s hole, causing poor Link to scream out, the creature only seemed to chirp in glee.

The creature began to thrust in and out of the poor hero, all Link could do was stand there as the creature fuck the hero. It started slow which at first allowed Link to try and move back. But then the creature began to speed up, causing Link to be moved with the movement of thrust.

Link cried and panted as the thrusts seemingly took his breath away, the creature trying it’s best to keep Link in place as he was brutally fucked. Link was just trying his best to stay standing, not knowing what would happen if he ended up on all fours.

He didn’t have to stand for too long as the thrusting finally stopped as the creature buried it’s penis inside the hero, pumping hot liquid into him. Eventually the pumping stopped and the creature removed itself from the hero before taking off to Din knows where.

Link just fell to the ground at first, his lower half was on fire and he felt tired. He slowly made his way to the campfire reaching for his pants, he’s not sure how well the pants would stop if another creature tried that, but maybe this would slow them down.

_**As poor Link would learn later that night, pants did not slow them down.** _


	7. Vio (ex-great fairy) vs Red, Green, Blue (Great fairies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was chatting with someone about a angst nsfw fic and i wanna to get to the smut part so I drabbled this.  
> Btw Vio already had the eggs, he just need more magic to survive.

Vio had walked away from the group, he just needed a few moments to himself, it made him sad but even Shadow’s overbearing nature was getting too much. He had found a fountain, a fairy fountain yet it was abandoned, and Vio knew it wasn’t his.

Vio was an ex great fairy, his wings removed by his own mates when they found out he was helping an hero from a far off land, his Shadow. Even though he had lost his wings, he still had the scars, he still was dependent on magic, so the place was easier to breath.

Vio sat down on the floor breathing in the magic, trying to calm down his upset stomach…..then the door shut. Vio jumped up at the sound and checked the door, a stone was now blocking the door. This should worry a normal human. Vio knew that the fairy fountain couldn’t be sealed for a super long time, so the purple clad hero backed up as he stared at the door.

“Vio?” a voice said making the hero jump. A blond hair man like him could have passed for human if not for the red eyes and huge red fairy wings on his back. The man looked at Vio with a big happy smile unaware of the others fear.

“Vio! It’s been so long” The great fairy, which Vio knew as Red said as he nearly tackled the hero in hugs. Vio just stood there in shock, Red has been one of his mates, one of the ones who help banned his life away from magic why? Why was he hugging him? Red arms moved to Vio stomach and Vio could help but flinched as he was certain he was about to get a lecture on his weight gain. Red pulled back in shock, not letting go of Vio but away enough so Vio could see his face.

“You’re with clutch” Red said as something filled his eyes “You’re with clutch” He said before a pair of lips took over his with a kiss. Vio eyes widened in shock at the information, however he didn’t have much time to think because he soon found himself fighting against a kiss. He fought and fought but he knew his now mortal form wasn’t a match to a great fairies.

“Red what are you doing?” A voice said, making Red pull away as Vio stomach filled with dread.

“Blue! It’s Vio! I found him!” Red said as he twisted himself and picked up the purple clad hero to slowly carry him over to the great fairy with blue eyes “And he with clutch!” Red added in excitement. The poor hero was dragged over to the other great fairy, away from the door, completely trapped.

Blue hands immediately found their way to the hero’s stomach, magic burning beneath the skin, seeing not only the eggs that lied within but the lack of magic in their mates' system. Blue knew that Vio wouldn’t survive much longer unless he had his mates' magic.

Before Red could react Vio was taken from his hands and the purple hero was pushed to the ground, as his pants were ripped off, making it clear his extensions.

“No! No! They're not your eggs!” Vio cried out trying to push Blue off of him, it didn’t do much good as Blue soon shoved himself into his lost mate despite his screaming. Vio screamed, kicked and clawed at Blue who just ignored and kept thrusting, it wasn’t Vio nearly got Blue’s eyes that Red heard Blue’s thoughts.

‘Red! Hold him down’ Blue ordered inside his head causing the Red great fairy to run over and take ahold of Vio flailing arms.

“Shadow! **SHADOW!** ” Vio screamed out, he wanted his lover, he was scared “ **HELP ME!** ”

 _‘Blue what’s going on?’_ Red asked, knowing he likely wouldn’t be heard over Vio’s screams, his heart aching from seeing his mate like this.

‘ _He’s going through magical withdrawal’_ Blue said trying to focus on his thrust and pouring his magic into the poor hero ‘ _He should be in the fountain, however sense he’s been missing he hasn’t gotten the magic he and the clutch need, they could die if he doesn’t get it._

Blue let out a groan as he came inside Vio who sobbed as the cum and magic filled him. However unliked Vio had hoped, Blue didn’t pull out, instead he started thrusting again causing Vio to try and start a fight again.

Vio cried out between thrust, not even noticing another great fairy had came from the fountain this one claid in green.

“Vio” Greens voice rang out, causing the poor purple hero to scream for his lover even louder. Poor Green had to cover his ears not knowing humans voices could reach that high.

‘ _What’s going on?_ ’ Green thoughts screamed through Blue and Red’s head, slightly missing being able to talk to Vio in the same way.

‘ _He’s with a clutch_ ’ Red comment having to hold Vio arms down again.

‘ _He’s going with magical withdrawal_ ’ Blue said ‘ _It’s gotten so bad he’s hallucinating that he thinks were hurting him, we’re trying to get his magic back up_ ’

Blue thrust stopped soon again as he came again, which of course cause Vio to sob.

“Their not yours, their shadows, please you’ll kill them” Vio sobbed out. The other great fairies shoot their head, it was known well that great fairies would only have eggs of fairies, this Shadow couldn’t impregnate him.

“I’ll take this round,” Green said as he moved between Vio’s legs and thrusted into his once lost mate.

“No!” Vio cried out unaware how hard his dick had gotten “No.”

Green thrusted in and out of his mate, as Blue and Red held his arms down, it hurt to see their mate crying and fighting against them but they knew it was for his own good.

Green’s thrust weren’t as brutal as Blue who was trying to shove every once of magic into Vio, Green knew that Vio’s body had to be calm for it to accept magic, which while not completely calm he wasn’t freaking out as much as he was earlier.

Green came inside his lost mate soon after causing Vio to cum as well as he let out a sob.

“Please...stop” The ex-great fairy whimpered out, cause all three heart to ache. They didn’t even need to speak to decide that Red was the next one to go. The Red great fairy pressed himself to Vio’s back, missing the other’s once violet wings and slowly entered the man. Vio whimpered as he felt the dick slowly slid in, powerless to stop the.

Vio groaned as he felt Red moved in and out, time and time again the fairies would take turns with him, spilling cum inside of him. Vio was scared, he wanted Shadow, h _e wanted to know what they were doing, he could feel the eggs now swelling inside of him, does that mean Shadows eggs have been killed? Are they going to make sure he is never happy again? Will they just use him as breeding stock?_

Vio was just starting to get tired, it felt like each thrust made him sleeper and sleeper. While the colors fucked him he could feel their hold on the door weakening for some reason, if he had the strength he would have ran for it.

Green came with a groan as Vio closed his eyes just wanting to sleep away his nightmares, his hear a voice from his lover.

**“VIO!”**


End file.
